Next2You
by CDLUVM
Summary: Jade and Andre get together, But everything keeps falling apart. Jandre-fan's Askings, Based on the song Next2You by Chris Brown Feat JB. Ships: Jandre Obviously and Slight Bade and Jori Friendship


**DiScLaImEr: SoRrY i JuSt DoN't OwN tHiS aMaZiNg ShOw CaLlEd ViCtOrIoUs :( ThIs Is iNsPiReD bY a ReViEwEr On My OtHeR sToRy, JaNdReFaN, tHaNks! DoN't OwN tHe SoNg NeXt 2 YoU bY cHrIs BrOwN fT. jB.**

**BtW tHiS wAs ThE fIrSt TiMe I hEaRd ThIs SoNg, AnD nOw I lOvE iT.**

_**You've got that smile**_

_**That only heaven can make**_

_**I pray to God everyday**_

_**That you keep that smile**_

**-AnDrE pOv-**

Jade and I have been dating for a few months now, and I couldn't be happier. She is the best thing to happen in my life, speaking of Jade; she just knocked at the door. I get off my couch, heading to the door. I opened it, seeing Jade. "Ready?" she questioned, smiling. I'm glad I get to see her smile; when she was with Beck no one saw her smile. I'm not trying to brag or anything, she probably did, but not where anyone else could see.

"Yeah let go", I answered closing the door and following her out.

_**Yeah, you are my dream **_

_**There's not a thing I won't do**_

_**I'll give my life up for you**_

_**Cuz you are my dream**_

We weren't all rainbows and sunshine, our relationship has been quite the roller-coaster. For example, the first date was the worst day of our lives …

_Jade and I had been talking a lot more than we usually had. I was just glad she hanged out with me, we used to be good friends till Tori came. We were sitting in the black box theater thinking of a play for class, laughing. "Jade?" I questioned, I had finally gained courage to ask her out, because she told me about her wanting to wait a while for a relationship. The reason for her telling me that was not because I asked her, No, Ryder took a liking to Jade. Jade turned him down several times. The last time he asked I was with her, She told him about not wanting a relationship, quite yet. I was glad, not being rude but I really like Jade._

"_Yeah?" she replied looking at me._

"_Would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked._

_She rolled her eyes, smiling, "I don't know, I have other better options", she joked, "OK", she answered._

_I inwardly screamed, 'YES'. "Great, Inside-Out Burger? 6:00?" I asked. She nodded. That night I was so nervous, while drove to her house. I picked her up and we headed to Inside-Out Burger. When we got there we sat down at a booth. "You look really pretty", I said, trying to start a conversation. _

"_Just pretty?" she raised her eyebrow._

_I laughed, "Beautiful", I corrected. Her phone rang, she looked at it then clicked something, looking back at me._

_She tried hiding her smile, "So … Why did the Big Bad Andre want to ask out little old me?" Jade joked._

"_Anyone would love to get a date with you, the real question is why you agreed?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, trying again to hide her smile, but failed, her phone rang moments later, she looked at the phone. She pressed a few buttons then look to me. "Who was it?" I questioned._

"_Tori, probably nothing" she answered._

_I smiled, "Remember when you and Tori first meet, you couldn't stand her", I laughed, as did she._

"_It was pure hate, but she's been a good friend these days", Jade answered, Jade's phone began ringing again. Jade let out an annoyed breath looking to her phone. She pressed a few buttons then looked up, "Alright not that good f a friend", she answered._

"_Do you think maybe something's wrong?" I asked. Just then my phone rang, it was Tori. "Maybe you should answer this", I handed her my phone. She sighed grabbing the phone answering it._

"_What Tori … I'm on a date, I told you that", she whispered the last part, "What? … How? … I'm on my way", she answered hanging up the phone. "Beck was in a car accident", she said, panic in her voice._

_**And baby, everything that I have is yours**_

_**You will never go cold or hungry**_

_**I'll be there when you're insecure**_

_**Let you know that you're always lovely**_

_**Girl, cuz you are the only thing I got right now**_

_Jade and I arrived at the hospital, to find Cat, Tori, and Robbie. "Jade!" Tori was in tears when she walked over to Jade, hugging her. "I tried calling you earlier, but the phone went straight to voice mail", she answered._

"_I'm sorry, I should have answered. How is he doing?" Jade replied pulling away from the hug. _

_Tori shock her head, "There was a collision", she answered. "Beck's parent called me after they couldn't get ahold of you". Jade sighed, tears threatening to fall for her face. "He's in a coma … I hope he's ok", Tori hugged Jade again. Jade didn't push her away just hugged her back, tears finally fell. I noticed something wet on my face, which were my tears. I whipped them away. _

"_Jadey", Cat cried wrapping her arms around Jade, when Tori pulled away. We walked into the waiting room. I sat down; Jade beside me, next to her was Tori. Cat and Robbie sat across from us, along with Beck's parents. Jade laid her head on my shoulder; I looked to her to find she was deep in thought._

_**One day when the sky is falling **_

_**I'll be standing**_

_**Right next to you**_

_**Right next to you**_

_**Nothing will ever come between us,**_

_**Cuz I'll be standing**_

_**Right next to you**_

_**Right next to you**_

_The doctor came out moments later, we all jumped out of our seats, practically running toward him. "How is he?" Jade asked._

"_Can we see him?" Tori questioned._

_The doctor looked to his feet, shaking his head, "We tried everything we could …" Tori, Cat, Mrs. Oliver and Jade started crying._

"_My baby", Exclaimed Mrs. Oliver, as she started crying clutching to her husband._

"_No, No, No, He can't be!" Jade exclaimed, tears falling down her face like a waterfall. Tori was crying breathing heavily, As Cat cried in Robbie's shoulder._

"_The trauma to his head was far worse than what we thought", the doctor replied, tears fell from my face._

"_You're lying! He can't be", Jade cried. _

_The doctor shock his head, "I'm so sorry for you loss", when the doctor said that, it was like Jade shut down. For weeks she wasn't at school, she was practically shutting everyone out. _

_**If you had my child **_

_**You would make my life complete**_

_**Just to have your eyes on little me**_

_**That'd be mine forever**_

_Today was the day of the funeral, so I paid her a visit to see if she was alright. Her parents answered, leading me to her door. I knocked and got no response, I opened to find her in a corner with a blank stare. "Jade are you ok?" I questioned walking over to her. She didn't answer, I sat down next to her. "Jade?" I questioned._

"_It's my fault", she spoke._

_I knew exactly what she was talking about, "No it wasn't"_

"_Yes it was", she shouted, tears falling from her eyes. "Beck called me before he got in that stupid car, which ended his life. He said he was coming over … I told him the weather was getting bad, but … he didn't listen", she was bawling at this point, "He said it was important … I'm a terrible friend … I should have tried to stop him … All I said was whatever and hanged up", She wrapped her arms around me as I did to her. I let tears fall down my face, this is my fault!_

_**And baby, everything that I have is yours**_

_**You will never go cold or hungry**_

_**I'll be there when you're insecure**_

_**Let you know that you're always lovely**_

_**Girl, cuz you are the only thing I got right now**_

Jade and I are at the movies, she always gets old sitting in the theater, so I offer my jacket. She always declines it and smiles. She wrapped my arm around her, as we finished the movie, when we were done; we walked out of the theater to find Cat and Tori. "Hey, what movie did you see?" Tori asked.

"Bloody Hall", Jade answered, laughing when Cat jumped.

"That's scary", Cat answered.

"It was actually pretty cool", I answered, wrapping an arm around Jade. To which she smiled. She Hates how everyone thinks it's creepy to watch scary movies.

_**One day when the sky is falling **_

_**I'll be standing**_

_**Right next to you**_

_**Right next to you**_

_**Nothing will ever come between us,**_

_**Cuz I'll be standing**_

_**Right next to you**_

_**Right next to you**_

I drove Jade home, when we walked in her house Beck's parents were there. "Hey? Can I help you?" Jade asked confused as to why they were here, and so was I.

"I know it's been a year since Beck's … passing but I still can't go through his RV. Could you do it?" Jade nodded. "Thank you, I just … I can't do it", Mrs. Oliver teared up hugging Jade. They left and Jade looked to me hugging me.

"Can you come too?" she asked.

_**We are made for one another**_

_**Me and you**_

_**And I have no fear**_

_**I know we'll make it through**_

We went through his stuff, crying and remembering him. I felt the guilt creep up on me. This is my entire fault…

***Flash Back***

_After school I headed home, but Beck called, I answered, "Yeah?"_

"_I heard you were going on a date with Jade?" he questioned._

"_I am …"_

"_Andre, I thought you were my friend"_

"_I am"_

"_Why are you? You knew I still loved her. Why do that to me?"_

"_Beck", I sighed, "You told me you weren't getting back with her"_

"_So you just walk in and try to drive a wedge between us!"_

"_There is no Beck&Jade" I answered, I hanged up frustrated._

**_*End of Flash Back*_**

Now thinking back, I'm a terrible friend, everything is my fault. I let what I want, kill my best friend. If I wouldn't have gone after Jade, he may still be here. All I have now is this guilt that will haunt me forever. I looked to Jade and promised from then on, to always help Jade through everything. Help her be happy, Beck would want that … For her to be happy … with … or without me …

_**One day when the sky is falling **_

_**I'll be standing Right next to you**_

_**Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh **_

_**One day when the sky is falling **_

_**I'll be standing**_

_**Right next to you**_

_**Right next to you**_

_**Nothing will ever come between us,**_

_**Cuz I'll **__**be standing**_

_**Right next to you**_

_**Right next to you**_

_**Oh nah nah, oh yeah**_

_**Stand by my side**_

_**When the sky falls, oh baby**_

_**I'll be there**_

_**You've got that smile**_

_**That only heaven can make**_

_**I pray to God everyday**_

_**To keep you forever**_

**ThAnKs FoR rEaDiNg, If YoU hAvE aN iDeA****fOr Me To Do A cErTaIn PaIrInG wItH a SoNg, I cOuLd MaKe It. LeAvE mE a ReViEw Or Pm Me If YoU wAnT …**


End file.
